Dark Republic
LF: Civil War The Dark Republic is currently led by a tribunal of four warlords. These were people who served directly beneath Avak Krii and presumably, press on in his absence. Military The Republic compartmentalized its military into four militias, each of which is led by one warlord: * The Cerise Vein: 'Taxation, Policing, and Scouting * 'League of Rot: Sanitation, Medicine, and Agriculture * Arcanus Corpus: '''Magic, Infrastructure, and Technology * '''The Brood: '''TBU Dark Republic Culture The Dark Republic, otherwise known as the Legion of Avak Krii, is as culturally diverse as Lionsdale, though there are several distinctions in how these diverse components interact among themselves. While societal, the Republic can be seen as a single unit, the territory of each race is separated by geographic divisions which has facilitated the emergence of racial clans. These divisions cede near equivalent amounts of land to each clan in what is their preferred environmental habitat. Land plots are overseen by Enforcers of Republic Law an extension of the Republic's army that specifically exists to quell disputes over land by whatever means they deem appropriate. This form of government allows the capital to extends its reach beyond the walls of the capital city. Even with the presence of the feeling of one country, rather a republic of many small nation states. Because of this, each race still retains a fiercely individual cultural identity in their lands, the clan-like feeling emanating over the land, changes the rules of each "nation" radically based on whichever region is visited. There is no pressure to conform to a universal culture and in turn, this serves to allow each race to be pacified and avoid the usual feel of assimilation that normally comes with uniting a large group. The Capital city of the Dark Republic would be the one area in which there is a uniform culture that is expected to be obeyed. Upon entry of the capitol, all visitors and inhabitants must submit to a code of conformity to the laws of the land, regardless of what their own culture's rules may state while within the reach of the republic. Culturally, the Dark Republic's walls resemble Lionsdale heavily, except for the fact that economy is regulated and ordinances for what may be possessed and may not be possessed are well-known. These laws exist to protect not only the capitol from the transfer of immensely powerful items, but also to protect the peace between other races interacting with each other in such close proximity. In the capitol, there are people who dwell there permanently, and the people of these races trade in their native currency at a rate of exchange for a sum of money which acts as a grant to allow them to purchase housing and other goods in the city. When bringing possessions into the capitol, each has to be thoroughly inspected to make sure it passes code. Should it not, the item is confiscated and instead a fixed sum of money is given to the owner regardless of what it may be worth. This code produces ire and tension among some of the greedier races, yet at the same time, it is par for the course when trying to enter the city The culture of Vashradan is typically seen as a more militaristic and business-like culture. Most activities are formed around work and production, though at the same time, there are entertaining diversions for the wealthy and poor of the city. '''The 7 Moons: These are periodically separated by stretches of time, not unlike seasons, known as moons. Each moon signals a theme of events that shall be taking place in Vashradan, and throughout the duration of those moons. During a specific moon, a capitol organized list of events and festivities happens along with a decoration of the capitol. Rye Moon: The first of the moons. Typically, a favorite of a lot of the burlier races. During this moon, food-based festivities are in full force. This generally encompasses several public feasting events hosted in the pubs and eateries, as well as in general squares of the city. Races come together sharing their dishes and cooking large sums of food and the community brings their own dishes to be sampled. It is a moon of good will to all of the races and usually serves to boost the morale of all the denizens for the coming year of work. There are several feasts and drinking activities during this moon. Teal Moon: This moon is also known as the craftsman's moon. During this moon, the economy experiences a large boon as several parades throughout the city streets are had where the top craftsmen will display their BEST wares: Furniture, Weapons, Inventions, and Decorations on the back of carriages. This is seen as an attempt to boost patronage to these craftsmen and benefit the capitol thanks to the steep taxation rates. Other lesser craftsmen will be able to set up shop on the sides of the street. (An activity prohibited normally, due to the inability to regulate the tax rate.) Any craftsman setting up shop on the street would have a guardian allocated to their wares to ensure proper tax fees being collected as well as merchant protection. Purchasing from the parade's wares involve a bidding war in which takes place on the street. Because of the necessity of these festivals, they are bi-weekly in nature. Yaksha Moon: This moon is a favorite of the many warriors that inhabit Vashradan. During this time, Vashradan's arena becomes populated and the main attraction. A tournament of the strongest warriors of the capitol takes place, in which each race sends their strongest warriors from their lands to do battle in the arena. After each match, there is a lavish party thrown for the victorious warrior and the people of his/her race as celebration. Killing is strictly prohibited in the tournament. Fights are daily in nature and participants are organized into teams based on their race as well as allegiance. Race with the last fighter standing in the tournament is rewarded greatly by provision of extra food and supplies to their homeland. Members of the race that live within Vashradan are treated to generous taxation breaks as well as various benefits (as well as envy) around town. Fighters may choose to be individual during this time, though their chances of receiving any reward are greatly diminished. Grimm Moon: This moon is a vastly important moon for the Capital City . On the outside it seems like simply a military appreciation festival, in which families that inhabit the capitol and have members in the dark army are honored and given offerings, though it is also the time of a long military march throughout the various nations that make up the Northern reaches. During this march, they aid the nations in their disputes, be that handling bandits, and or law-breakers of those lands. This march also serves as a recruitment drive for the army of the republic, in which they look to attract new blood to the military. This is the longest moon of them all by far. Kuro Moon: This moon is the moon of mourning. During this moon, the capitol of the republic honors the fallen soldiers in battle for the duration of the moon through several solemn gatherings, wakes, as well as ceremonies. Memories of the fallen are placed on the houses of the fallen by their family and friends and a speech is given from the central building of Vashradan by the council to honor their sacrifice for the good of the republic. Trygan Moon: This moon is the moon of which signals the gathering of the a large number of the races to Vashradan. During this moon, several high ranking members of the races who dwell in the outer nations begin to make a migratory trip to Vashradan in which the council and the officials in charge of the Republic begin to assess taxes paid and give back to the races as a whole. It is a time of commerce in which based on contribution, supplies, riches, and protection are given to the members of each race who make the trip, therefore it is beneficial for large numbers of each race to come. This moon is a spectacle in and of itself as there is a large mixing of cultures and it is usually a time where art, music, and culture, are shared in bulk. The difficulty of the activities associated with this moon is also noted as there are so many members of each race to account for. Large scale feasting and drinking often take place amongst the more raucous of the races, while the more solemn tend to either remain isolated or will engage in lighter affairs. Shygor Moon: This moon is the final moon of the year and is often known as the moon of the guiding beacon. During this moon, everyone dwelling in Vashradan sets out a tall ornamental metal torch for their household. This is arguably the least eventful, yet most beautiful of the moons, for each and every torch that is lit contributes to a large glowing of the sky of the Northern reaches that can be seen even from the Gladiator city down South. These torches are often enchanted to safely burn for the duration of the moon. During this moon, the races that dwell in the outer nations will also construct massive towers of which act as torches for the collective nation and can be seen from even the Capitol building. Each and every one of these torches stands for the collective allegiance of each household and nation to the good of the collective and the republic and signifies trust in the council to guide them to prosperity for as long as it takes. Some in the Lionsdale kingdom consider this a dark ritual in which is a declaration to continue war with the kingdom until victory has been won. The Economy Of The Republic: The Economy of the Republic is based on strong socialist backing. Rather than completely controlling and eliminating all form of enterprise in order to bolster the military of the Republic, as one would in a communist economy, krii as well as the council decided to simply maintain morale, by instead assessing a large rate of taxation and implementing little need for financial capital through strong provision of the general needs of the people. This aid, while strongest in Vashradan, exists in some form in the outer nations that comprise the territory of the Dark Republic, though those economies are subject to their own rules, any currency of those nations, must be exchanged and regulated through the Republic's own currency in order to be used in Vashradan. This means sales taxes will be assessed on any purchase. All goods that are sent from external nations to Vashradan will be valued at a rate of the currency that is in place in the republic. Consideration of the value in the native currency of the country of origin are taken into account and the strength of that currency based on national strength is also accounted for in the exchange rate. After which a cut of the taxes are removed from the exchange and the net amount returns to the owner of the goods. Because of a strong system of nationalism, this system is regarded with high esteem from many of the members of the nation, though there CAN be some dissent and rebels, social control keeps this dissent in check. Being socialist in nature, social classes are almost non-existent, and rather than competition, there only exists an interdependence and strong cohesion among races. · The main means of production are controlled by Vashradan of the republic and housed there, though this does not mean that all production is limited to the capitol. Private merchants are allowed their own means of production though there are dues and fees associated with owning a means of production in the city and because of that, there are few artisans and craftsmen in the city. Instead most of the goods crafted from the people are from the external nations and imported into the walls of Vashradan where the taxes are assessed and profit is made either through selling to the City itself where the product becomes public domain for resale or distribution, or it can be maintained, and after sale to a private party, a fixed tax fee that is assessed at appraisal must be paid upon exit of the city. Most of the produced goods are provided to the citizens at little to no cost and the workers who toil to produce goods and weaponry are compensated via excess goods or monetary compensation depending on their occupation. Housing is also provided for workers, though subsidized, is arguably luxurious by the standards of the Republic. Nomenclature The Legion of Avak Krii is known colloquially as: - The Dark Republic - The Republic - The Legion of Krii - The Legion of Avak Krii - The Dark Army You may find these terms used interchangeably in reference to the Republic.